Consequences
by GeneralGrievousthegreat
Summary: "To think that the Jedi Council would accept me would be absurd; I am not but a single clone, indistinguishable between an army of billions of nameless soldiers just like me in every aspect…but one. All clones may be identical on the outside, but our personalities, our lives differ upon closer examination." The Jedi aren't the only ones drawn to Marquis, a force sensitive clone.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**This is my first fanfiction. I will update whenever I get the chance. Please review! I need some input on my writing. Thank you, and enjoy the story!**

_I, a soldier of the Grand Army, hereby take oath to the loyalty of my Galactic Republic and her peoples. I solemnly swear to protect the principals of my Republic, and if called upon, will defend her citizens to my last breath. As a member of the Grand Army, I will dutifully serve the Galactic Senate, and promise to carry out any order, instruction, or request given by my superiors. I understand that failure to serve my Republic, her member worlds, or her chancellor with full, unwavering loyalty will result in the hatred and contempt of my equals._

_~~~~~ Oath of the Grand Army of the Republic~~~~~_

"We're hit!" I coarsely yelled as the left wing of our LAAT Gunship burst into intense flames. The heat from the blaze radiated through my armor, bringing a painful burning sensation to my chest. "We must lose that Separatist droid starfighter! This bird will fall out of the sky if we take any more sustained damage!"

A clone sergeant named Rex called out to me. "Marquis!"

"Yes sir?"

"Open the gunship's side doors! That parasitic droid fighter has disabled our turrets!" Rex rapidly ordered as he nervously paced around the interior of the gunship.

I grabbed the blaster rifle that was slung across my back, and nudged the door's handle. The giant door swung out with relative ease, exposing the chaotic battle raging on the Geonosian surface hundreds of meters below.

"I'm on him!" I tirelessly announced to Rex, who was now conversing with the clone pilot. My rifle rested gently on the hard plastoid armor around my shoulder. I made sure that the gun's sights were perfectly lined up with the trailing enemy starfighter, and then tapped my finger on the trigger. The trigger gave a slight resistance, which quickly gave away when I squeezed it. The blaster's recoil strongly jolted my arms back. It was the gun's loud, ear piercing scream, however that most drew attention to me… attention from the droid. My blasterfire pounded heavily into the lightly armored metal skin of the droid, which only agitated it even more. I threw myself into a deep dive towards the gunship's interior, the collision with the cold steel floor forcefully driving the air out of my lungs.

The squeal of enemy blasterfire erupted from behind, followed by a sharp, ripping reverberation that rocked the top of the gunship.

"Shit!" shouted a panicking Sergeant Rex. "That damn bastard took out our-"

The penetrating racket of twisting steel slammed into my ear like a metaphorical torpedo, leaving my overworked brain momentarily stunned.

"Our Engines!" Rex finally completed his statement.

I felt a sickening drop in the bottom of my stomach as the gunship began to rapidly lose altitude.

Rex's voice crackled in my helmet's com-link. "Hang on gentlemen, we are going to have to land the hard way… literally! Prepare for departure and initiation of battlefield maneuver eight-sixteen-thirtyfive Alpha as soon as we make contact with the ground!"

"Yes sir!" I replied through the com-link, the echo of several other clones saying the same ringing my ears.

I closed my eyes, relying entirely on sound to contemplate the fierce battle uncontrollably developing below. Separatist droid fighters shrieked across the atmosphere, Republic AT-TE walkers clanked heavily with every thundering step.

_It is time. Geonosis will be known as our victory when we finish overwhelming the inferior enemy._

"Brace Yourselves!" Rex courageously said to us, right before we slammed into the sand of the Geonosian desert. I was knocked to the solid steel floor, which once again stole my warm breath from my lungs. My vision began to fade; my senses literally blacking out. If I wasn't so damn determined to fight this battle in the name of the Republic I would have most likely died in the in the fiery remains of our shredded gunship. But I was ready as hell for this battle, as were the rest of the surviving members of Rex's faithful squad.

_ It's time…_

**I completely rewrote the first chapter. Please tell me how it compares to my original prologue (If you have read it)**


	2. Chapter 2: A New Type of War

"The droid army is advancing from the west!" Sergeant Rex loudly shouted, against the deafening roar of the battle. "Our orders are to protect the Jedi from enemy fire."

Our squad was arranged in a semi-circle, with Sergeant Rex barking commands from across us.

"The rest of the 501st is holding off the Separatist forces, we must make sure that the CIS does not break through our defensive positions, or else our troops will be in great danger of being surrounded," he informed us, a slight bit of caution laced with his voice.

A droid starfighter suddenly crashed about forty meters to our right, causing not a single glance among the determined mentality of our squad members.

"Now lets win this brothers, in the name of the Galactic Republic and the Supreme Chancellor!"

We began charging forward. An LAAT shot ahead of us, it's shiny metal frame glowing from the reflection of the gunship's turrets firing. On the ground, I noticed what appeared to be a metal "wheel" rolling ahead of us.

"Take out that droideka before it-"

I was a bit too late. The droideka proudly stood up, and unfolded its intimidating metal arms. A shield materialized around its copper like body, wrapping the destroyer droid in a blaster resistant bubble. It mercilessly opened fire; the twin arm mounted blasters spitting bolts of red plasma towards us. The droid's menacing red eyes hypnotized me as I stared into a machine that felt no fear whatsoever, a machine only programmed to kill whatever is unlucky enough to step in its path.

"Take cover!" a clone, CT-4961780 panicked. A second clone who wasn't in our squadron opened fire on the Separatist droideka. The blaster shots, however were easily absorbed by the droid's shield and said clone received a hail of blasterfire from the droideka, killing the clone instantly. I jumped behind a large boulder, the rest of the squad doing the same.

"Marquis! Call in an artillery strike! We have to take out that destroyer droid!" Sergeant Rex Shouted to me through the com-link.

I was an odd clone. I preferred being called by a name rather than my designation number. Rex was one of the few clones that acknowledged this, and thus, he rarely called me CT-59631,

"Yes sir!" I enthusiastically replied. I activated the com-link. "This is CT-59631 requesting an artillery strike. My location tracker is on, just follow my signal and you will find the target!"

The com-link crackled to life with a reply. "Roger that CT-59631. This is CT-1360, commanding AT-TE number 1211A. Sending strike to your coordinates."

The turret of a nearby walker blasted the droideka into scrap metal.

"Target destroyed!" I happily said to the AT-TE commander.

A missile launched from a Separatist Hailfire droid tank screamed above me. Its blue, mist-like contrail following closely behind. The missile slammed deeply into the side of my rescuing AT-TE. The walker's legs collapsed on impact, leaving the giant machine struggling to regain its balance Eventually the walker collapsed into the sand below it, emitting the hideous sound of twisting metal that ripped through my ears. As if on cue, a Republic LAAT swooped down and detached another, brand new AT-TE to replace the fallen one.

We continued steadily advancing. At one point, I felt the odd sensation that I was being followed. I shrugged the feeling off, considering it to be my imagination. The screeching of blasterfire behind me made me freeze. I turned around, and was relieved to find Sergeant Rex pointing his two blaster-pistols at a smoking heap of metal that was once a Separatist droid.

"Always watch your back Marquis," he slyly commented. I sensed a slight grin underneath his blue striped helmet.

"That's why I have you back there!" I exclaimed, equally matching his smile with one of my own. I took one look at the destroyed Separatist droid before I continued moving foward.

My DC-17A blaster rifle swayed in my hands in perfect harmony against my footsteps. In the distance, about one hundred meters ahead, a Separatist Super Battle Droid was taking aim at a nearby clonetrooper, using a blaster it clumsily gripped in its left arm (as it's right arm, and the blaster attached to it, were blown off). A damaged B-1 battle droid was violently short-circuiting near the Super Battle Droid, and the Super, being the impatient droid that the B-2's were, slammed the struggling B-1 to the ground in order to intercept it's targeted clonetrooper.

I calmly took aim with my blaster, resting the cold steel of the gun on my shoulder as I peered through my sights at the Super. With a slight squeeze of the trigger, the blaster screeched as plasma fired from the barrel, giving the weapon a slight shudder that my hands managed to sense through the plastoid gloves. The blue bolts of plasma drove perfectly into the chest of the Super, and with electrical sparks jumping around it's body, the droid collapsed to the ground "dead". The clone targeted by the Super, blind to the fact that i saved his life, continued fighting.

"Great Shot!" Rex approved, again with his smile concealed behind his helmet.

"Nothin' special," I quickly snapped "Just doing what my DNA tells me to do; be a perfect, loyal, completely lethal weapon in the Republic's Grand Army. We as clones have no claim to our skills, they are simply given to us when the Kaminoans conceive a new batch of clonetroopers. Our skills originate from Jango Fett. It was he who defined said skills, we merely inherited them".

"The source of our capabilities as a fighting force does not matter," said a calm Rex. "The point is that we _are_ an army to reckon with."

Our conversation came to an abrupt end when the soft clanking of a Separatist dwarf spider droid caught my attention. Firing several quick shots with my blaster, I ducked down. My attempts to shoot the droid, however, were futile, as the shots were deflected by the dwarf spider's tough armor.

_Do these damn Separatists ever give up?_

I recognized Rex's voice in my com-link. "Shoot the top, it is the only location where the armor can be pierced by your blaster!"

With a nod of my head, I sprinted around the droid, which was forced to rotate it's entire body in order to keep up with my movement.

"Be careful of that droid Marquis; if it sees you approach it too fast it could self-destruct, killing itself and anyone near it!"

The machine, however was quite slow, and could not rotate fast enough keep me in its sight. I jumped on top of the droid, which began quivering violently as an attempt to shake me off. I noticed a small gap between the armor, just large enough to shoot through. With a great thrust, I jammed my blaster in the gap, and fired a rapid salvo into the machine's processors.

The droid began screaming, and its shaking became more intense as it struggled to remain standing. A bright spark lit up inside the droid. It's bright red eyes dimmed to a dull maroon color, until flickering off completely. The Separatist droid finally lost it's balance, and i jumped off, planting my feet into the thick desert sand. The droid's shaking suddenly stopped, and it slumped over, plowing into the ground.

"Fantastic job again, Marquis!" Rex enthusiastically commented, after watching the whole ordeal unfold. This time I did not resist his praise, I acknowledged it with a "Thank you sir."

"Let's now find Master Secura," Rex swiftly commanded, right before we walked off

** Thank you for reading, and please review and post suggestions if you like. I will answer any questions you have, and will personally read all reviews!  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Aayla Secura

Master Aayla Secura was a younger Jedi. When we first spotted her, she was flailing her soft-blue lightsaber against Separatist droids with ease. Her tight clothing revealed her blue skin, which glowed when near the lightsaber.

General Secura, I presume?" Sergeant Rex politely addressed the Jedi.

"That is correct Sergeant Rex."

"I have orders from General Kenobi that I am to cooperate with you and assist you in fighting the CIS."

"Yes Sergeant, that is true. All members of my clone squad have died, and I am in desperate need…" She spun around and decapitated an attacking droid. "Of help!"

Her calm stature revealed no indication that she even needed our support; there was no sign panic etched on her face. From what I saw, she was a one-man army. She then saw me, and a quizzical expression took the place of her relaxed mood.

"I… sense something strange about-" Secura had trouble speaking, stuttering her words out of confusion.

"What is it?" Sergeant Rex inquired.

"I'm not entirely sure. Something strange about that clone seems to be pressing my mind." Secura looked straight at me. "What is your name?"

"I am CT-596-"

Rex suddenly interrupted me. "His name is Marquis."

I was horrified by what Rex told General Secura. Stand and file clones were not supposed to have personal names! Sergeant Rex was practically telling the Jedi that I was a defective clone!

A slight grin on General Secura's part brought a flood of relief to my senses.

"Thank you Sergeant," she approved, after taking a moment to consider my name. "Marquis?"

"Yes General Secura?"

"Oh you can just call me Aayla, it's much more to the point. Anyways, I have a question for you. What do you feel right now? What state is your conscious locked in?"

The rather strange nature of Aayla's question caught me off guard.

"Think about this deeply. Do not let current actions distract you." She added.

Taking a moment to grasp my thought from the inner depths of my brain, I slowly began to experience a sensation of anticipation.

"I feel" I stopped, and reassessed my train of thought. "I feel anticipation. I feel that someone somewhere is defining not only his fate, but fate in general.

Aayla mouthed something, then whispered.

"Anakin." The Jedi softly agreed.

"General Skywalker!" I jumped. "The Chosen One of the Jedi Order!"

"The one who will bring peace and balance to the force." Aayla added in.

She motioned for Sergeant Rex to remove his helmet. Rex complied, and Aayla approached him, whispering in his ear. Rex's eyes widened.

"Are you positive?" I heard him whisper.

"Yes. When I first saw him, an odd sensation encompassed me. I have never felt this in the presence of a clone before. Nevertheless, I shall perform one more test before I can validate my thoughts on him".

Aayla walked over to me again, her feet almost gliding across the deceivingly silk-like texture of the sand.

"Marquis!" She pointed to a clone on a nearby sand dune. "Do you see that man up there?"

"Yes General Secura," I spontaneously replied.

"I want you to _feel _that clone. Become one with his fate."

I surprisingly comprehended her vague command, and again, I immersed my brain into deep thought. "I sense…. doom…. pain. The notion of loss seems to dot my mind."

Aayla gave me smile, approving my statement. The young Jedi Master, however, remained speechless. Immediately following this was a hailfire missile, which exploded near the clone I discussed. The blast killed him, and several other clones around him. Aayla's smile continued to shine, and she returned back to Sergeant Rex. She spoke to him again, this time without whispering.

"He displays the same virtues that all force-sensitives display prior to formal training."

Though her eyes were facing Rex's, I knew her words were directed at me.

"Marquis clearly has traces of pre-cognition, similar to that expressed by Jedi."

Aayla was now looking straight at my eyes, despite being hidden behind my helmet.

"His behavior reminds me of myself when I was a youngling, before I became a Jedi Knight."

"Are you saying that-" Rex impeded

"I will leave the decision to the Jedi Council. I need you to contact Master Yoda. His input is needed before I present Marquis to the Council.

"Right away General Secura!"

Rex held out his palm, and a hologram of a short, old man with large pointy ears appeared, floating above Rex's hand.

"Master Yoda!" Greeted Aayla.

"Oh, Hello master Secura. The battle going smoothly I may ask?" The ancient Jedi Master inquired.

"Yes Master. I have come across a clone who strikes me as being force-sensitive. I am suggesting presenting him to the Jedi Council Immediately following the fighting.

"Hmm… Force sensitive clone you speak of? Very strange this is. Very strange indeed".

Yoda appeared to be speaking from inside an LAAT. He paused, then continued speaking.

"Speak to the Council I must. Guranteed, this clone's future cannot be at this moment."

Aayla nodded her head. "I understand Master Yoda."

"Discussed, many issues must be. Difficult his age may prove."

Yoda departed the LAAT, which landed in what looked like a large cave. The glimpse of two individuals engaging in a lightsaber duel caught my eye. A third was lying on the ground, perhaps in pain. The hologram disconnected without warning, leaving a stunned Rex with an extended empty palm. Equally shocked, Aayla stood motionless, fixating her vision on Rex's hand.

"It appears Master Kenobi and Skywalker have found Count Dooku." She finally commented.

…..

The battle was quickly coming to its end. The bodies of clone troopers and Separatist droids alike littered the ground. Smoke billowed from fallen Republic walkers. Hailfire droids lay in pieces.

The Republic victory was clear, mainly due to one reason; the superiority of clone troopers as compared to the battle droids of the CIS. This battle, however, would only be the start of a long, bitter war.

Republic gunships once more swarmed the air, transporting clones to star destroyers orbiting above the planet.

"Marquis! We will board an LAAT, to take us to a star destroyer. From there, we will travel to Coruscant, where the Jedi Council is expecting you." Ordered Aayla Secura

"Yes Master." I responded.

Aayla then turned to Rex.

"Sergeant Rex!"

"Yes my-lady. Rex stood alert, ready to tackle any challenge the Jedi threw at him.

"Your leadership capabilities have proven you worthy of promotion. From now on, you will be known as _Captain_ Rex. Torrent Company is now under your command."

"It's an honor." The newly christened Captain humbly bowed.

Aayla received the bow with a warm grin. "Captain Rex, you shall come with us to the Jedi Temple. Master Obi-Wan Kenobi requests you."

"My pleasure!" the Captain promised

I played with my fingers as I nervously awaited the LAAT. A countless number of questions jumped across my mind. _Was I really force sensitive? Will the Jedi accept me? What if I were to be rejected?_My conscious was twisted with confusion, tied in a chaotic knot that entangled everything near it. Rex stood tall by my side, proud of his promotion. His bright armor reflected the dazzling rays of the intense desert sun.

Our squad of four was now reduced to just two; the other clones being assigned to Naboo as a security force.

According to Aayla, there was much controversy in the Galactic Senate regarding the use of the newly established clone army. To counter this, the Senate voted Chancellor Palpatine emergency powers, which the Chancellor reluctantly accepted. With these powers, the Republic was able to combine the clones into a new Grand Army of the Republic.

It was after telling this that Aayla told me of her life.

"I was born on Ryloth." She told me. "As a youngling, I exhibited the same force-sensitivity skills that you express today. At a young age, I was discovered by the Jedi Order, who took me under their arms and began training me in the was of the force."

Aayla paused, her face wrinkling with distress. A tear rolled down her cheek and dropped on her breasts.

"It was then, that I-"

She paused again, struggling to find the right choice of words.

"That I fell…. fell to the darkside."

The Jedi shook her head in disgrace, choosing not to elaborate on this dark chapter of her life.

"The real Aayla Secura was still locked inside the monster I had become. I was quick to realize that I was throwing my life away to the darkside, and with a change of heart, I went to the Jedi Council to turn myself in. I was expecting execution, however the council, being impressed that I had realized my downfall, pardoned me.

I nodded in respect. Even I knew that it was difficult for a Jedi to return to the Order after falling to the dark.

"I am very fortunate to have been given a chance at redemption by the Jedi Order. I was granted Knighthood once again, an honor I took with the entirety of my heart.

I spoke up. "What are you thinking right now Master Secura?" I passionately asked.

"Right now? Well, that's hard to determine. I am in desperate need of meditation, so I can clear my mind of distractions. But right now, I guess you can say I'm confused. This battle has progressed so fast, and not just the battle; the Republic has suddenly launched itself in its first full scale war in thousands of years. All we know about our enemy is that they are under the leadership of a mysterious Darth Sidious. I feel that more planets will fall to the Separatist cause, and the CIS will grow stronger and stronger."

Aayla looked down, and a wave of determination flushed her face.

"But if we remain loyal to the Republic, and nothing else, we will survive this new war." She strongly advised.

"What about the Jedi Order?" I quickly asked, stunned that Aayla would not mention her loyalty to the Jedi Knights.

My question was never heard by Aayla, however. An LAAT loudly hovered overhead. The transport ship gradually descended, until it hovered about a foot off the ground.

"After you my lady!" I directed to Aayla, who to my surprise, already jumped into the ship. I leaped in myself, Captain Rex following closely behind.

"To Coruscant?" He asked me.

"Yes sir!" I returned.

Our LAAT gunship hummed softly in the air, mirroring the disturbingly silent Geonosian surface below.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Can anybody connect the "passionate" conversation that Marquis and Aayla Secura had with any potential plots soon to come? Thank you for reading. Chapter 3 will come soon, and it will feature Anakin Skywalker, Commander Cody, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and everybody's favorite astromech droid, R2-D2!**


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting Obi-Wan Kenobi

Aayla Secura led Captain Rex and I down one of the many long corridors that were in the Star-Destroyer.

"I have told Master Kenobi all about you!" Aayla excitedly spoke, as she skipped down the hallway. "He will be very glad to see you."

A door slid open to our right, and the young Jedi led us through. We walked inside a large, elegantly decorated room. Inside, three men were standing. Two of the men wore long, flowing robes, Jedi, while the third wore yellow striped clone armor, indicating his rank as a clone commander. The older Jedi, General Kenobi, greeted me as I entered the room.

"Hello Marquis!" Obi-Wan said with a bright smile. "I hope Geonosis treated you well."

"Yes sir!" I jokingly replied to the Jedi Master. "Our squad ran into several problems with Separatist forces, however every time we came out alive! How have you been, sir?"

General Kenobi smiled again. "Nothing too strange for me, if I may point out. Nothing strange, other than discovering a clone army on Kamino, engaging in a duel with an extremely deadly bounty hunter, and being chained to a pillar while three man eating beasts attempted to devour me alive, all of course under the scrutinizing eyes of thousands of Geonosian spectators." Obi-Wan softly chuckled. "Those poor beasts. They never stood a chance against young Skywalker and I."

He nudged a younger Jedi, Anakin Skywalker.

"Of course I had to save Anakin's behind on more than one occasion." Obi-Wan added on, with a smirk.

"That's not true Master." Anakin protested, with a grin matching Obi-Wan's. "As I recall, I was _distracting _Dooku when I charged him. I _saved_ you by grabbing his attention away from you."

"And you lost your hand in the process!" Kenobi blurted out. "A wise Jedi understands that patience is the fine line between life and death"

"Yes my Master." Replied a frustrated Skywalker.

Obi-Wan turned his attention to me.

"So Marquis, I understand from Master Secura that you are potentially force-sensitive. Would you care to enlighten us on your time on Kamino?"

I forced my mind to go back to the memories of my first ten years of life. "Well, I have always been an unusual clone under the watchful eyes of the Kaminoans. It was my peculiar sense of awareness that first caught the Kaminoans attention. They considered enlisting me in ARC training, however I was later deemed too unpredictable. After that, I was scheduled to be terminated, as a faulty clone. However, my life was spared when I was told that the Kaminoans have spoken to a Republic official, who demanded that I be kept alive and trained."

Obi-Wan's face twisted with confusion. "Very odd this is. The Jedi only recently discovered this clone army. Now you're telling me that a Republic official has directly intervened in your fate? What a mess these last several of days have been." He sighed, and continued talking. "Do you know what this official's motives could have been, Marquis?" He asked me.

"No sir. I was not given any details regarding the conversation between the Kaminoan prime minister, and this Republic official." I blankly replied.

"Have the Kaminoans contacted this official before?" Kenobi curiously asked.

"Not to my knowledge. From what I understand, the Kaminoan prime minister has not spoken to this man before."

"That's odd." Obi-Wan said as he pondered the situation. "How did the official learn about you?"

"Well, if this clone truly is force-sensitive," Anakin spoke up. I frowned at the young padawan, who was quick to realize his mistake. "I'm sorry," he glanced at me and chuckled. "If_ Marquis_ is truly force-sensitive, could it be possible that this official be force-sensitive too? That would explain how he managed to _sense_ Marquis without even being told of him."

"Great observation, my padawan." Obi-Wan replied. "But from what I know, no Jedi has spoken to Kamino. Even if this official was not a Jedi, we would still be able to sense the force in him."

Aayla Secura and Anakin nodded their heads in agreement.

"Well only one thing is certain. If we keep dancing around, pondering what could have happened, we will get nowhere without real evidence." Obi-Wan yawned to establish his point. "We have fought hard on Geonosis, and we cannot depart for Coruscant until the fleet is finished boarding the remaining clones. We have some spare time, and I suggest that we all take a few hours to rest our minds."

To me, this was a great idea. I was exhausted, and the thought of sleep was delightful. Aayla led me down the same hallway, once again, to take me to my room. We have spent several Geonosian days on this starship already; Obi-Wan and Skywalker did not arrive until today. In the meantime, however, Aayla and I have been bonding.

She turned left, to my door, and pushed it open with the force.

"Thank you once again for finding my room." I sarcastically commented. "I would be completely lost if it wasn't for your help."

There was some truth behind my comment. If it weren't for Aayla, I would still be on Geonosis, still fighting like a normal clone.

Aayla rolled her eyes, and smiled at me. To my surprise, she walked into my room, and set herself on my bed. She patted the space next to her with her palm, requesting that sit with her. I was still wearing my armor; I put it on every morning out of pure habit. But when I sat down, Aayla removed it for me, leaving me wearing only a black body suit.

"Marquis?" She whispered.

"Yes?"

She placed her hand on top of mine, being unsure at first, but then became more confident.

A strange feeling encompassed me, surrounding my conscious with confusion. My heart felt as if it were to leap out of my chest, my skin tingling upon contact with Aayla. I have never felt this way before. I felt… attracted to the Jedi. Was this I sensing the force in Aayla? Was this, as the other Jedi put it, Feeling her?

"The way you make me feel… well, I hate to admit it, but I feel… fond of you. I know it's against the Jedi order, but you are special… to me."

I had no clue what Aayla was trying to get across. Why was I special to her? Was it because I was supposedly force-sensitive? If so, why was it against the Jedi order?

Aayla sat quietly, her warm hand still softly pressed on top of mine. Her beautiful eyes sparkled from the light that was reflected from Geonosis, outside my window.

"Do you know what's funny about this Galaxy?" She mused, ever so quietly.

I gave her question a moment of my thought. "What is that?"

"This galaxy is huge. It is thousands of light years across. If it weren't for hyperdrive," she lightly chuckled, "it would take an unimaginable amount of time to get from the core worlds, to the outer rim. What I find interesting, however is that even with the great expanse of the Galaxy, the fate of one individual can affect it all permanently. Take Chancellor Palpatine, for example. He has drafted the clone army to save the Republic. Count Dooku is taking over a countless number of systems, under the bleak promise of a dismantled Republic. And, if Count Dooku was being truthful, this Darth Sidious could be a master puppeteer; pulling the strings of the galaxy, perhaps as we speak." She mentioned her last example with a smirk. "Of course, if we were to believe everything Dooku told us, he would have managed to destroy the Republic years ago."

"Do you think there truly is another Sith Lord?"

Aayla answered my proposal with a sigh. "Yes, there would have to be. According to the Sith rule of two, there are only two Sith Lords at a time. Count Dooku appears to be under the command of a much more powerful Dark Lord, most likely Sidious. To go as far as to say that Sidious has infiltrated the Republic, however, is completely ridiculous. Any Sith that powerful would have been have been easily detected by the Jedi."

She wrapped her arms around my torso.

"We should get some rest." She passionately muffled. "I shall see you when you wake up". Aayla gleefully smiled as she got up and walked out the door. "Goodnight, Marquis" were her last words before she exited my room.

I could find no explanation for the feeling that Aayla brought to my soul. All I knew was that I liked it… and her… a lot.

**Sorry I am taking longer than usual to publish the next chapter, I been very busy lately, with school and whatnot. Anyways, expect the next chapter to have plenty of action. Also, hopefully in two chapters, Marquis will finally arrive at the Jedi Temple. Enjoy the story, and review/ pm me if you have any questions. **

**In the words of Jar Jar Binks... Meesa thanka you sooooo much!**


	5. Chapter 5: Bombardment

Have you ever been awakened by the siren of a Venator-class Star Destroyer? If not, let me be the first to tell you that it isn't very pleasant. Especially when the siren is accompanied by the sound of multiple turbolaser cannon's firing.

I leaped out of bed, planting my feet firmly on the steel floor, and quickly turned to the window, being greeted by the sight of a Separatist battle cruiser that aggressively loomed in the distance. Vulture-class droid starfighters zipped through the empty space between their Separatist motherships, intercepting Republic V

-Wing starfighters. The sound of pattering footsteps made me turn around, and I saw Aayla run into my room, a panicked look on her face.

"Marquis! Do you know how to pilot a starfighter?"

"I wasn't trained as a pilot, but like all clones, I still received instruction on basic flight skills. I pretty sure I can handle a starfighter with ease!" I shouted back, over the deafening roar of turbolaser fire.

"That's all you need! Suite up in your armor, and do it quickly! If the Separatists continue pounding our ship like this, our shields will fail. We have already lost two our own star cruisers!"

"Right away!" I obediently replied, as I jumped into my black body suite. I attached the white plastoid armor plates, and threw my helmet on my head.

I have been to the ship's flight deck only once; when I first arrived here several days ago. Being quite unfamiliar with the layout of a Venator-class Star Destroyer, I had to follow the advice that Aayla gave me when we first arrived. _ A Jedi relies on instinct. Feel your environment, your inner self, and you will find what you desire._ I closed my eyes and concentrated on the location of the flight deck. It came to me in a sudden flash, and I was able to follow a complex maze of hallways that led me to where I wanted.

The Venator's starcraft deck level had multiple hangers, which stored individual starfighters, on both sides of the exposed flight deck. I climbed into the first fighter I saw, a V-Wing. After entering the authorization code into the navigational computer, and being greeted by an astromech droid, I was able to close the canopy above me, sealing me in the cockpit.

I heard the V-Wing's com-link crackle to life. "This is flight control officer 7341, what is your identification?"

I fired the engines, which pulsed to life, illuminating the hanger in a purple glow.

"Flight control, this is CT-59631, under the command of general Secura. Requesting permission for takeoff." I replied to the officer, while simultaneously prepping the starfighter for departure.

"This is flight control officer 7341, CT-59631, you are cleared for takeoff. Standby as until flight deck is cleared."

I pulled back slightly on the thrusters, until the V-Wing hovered off of the floor. Sliding through the hanger's energy shields, I was now on the flight deck, where a line of starfighters waited for take off ahead. I was concentrating deeply on the instrument panel across from me, as I waited for my turn. When I was finally clear, I jerked the thrusters back, and was pushed back into my seat, as I shot out of the flight deck. With the Star Destroyer behind me, I saw the Separatist cruiser ahead, its distinctive bridge towering over the rest of the ship. Turbolaser fire bristled from the cruiser's gun batteries. Droid fighters flew maneuvers that would kill any unprotected organic pilots. Unlike true pilots, I was not wearing a life support suit. If my starfighter were hit, I would be exposed to the lethal environment of space. If I pulled a G-force excessive maneuver, I could possibly experience what it's like to have my organs collapse on each other, that is, if I don't completely black out.

"General Secura!" I coarsely yelled through the com-link, as carefully I scanned for her on my navigation computer. The cockpit was almost completely dark, with only the dim, blue display of the navigational screen lighting up the

surfaces beside it. I threw the yoke left, nearly dodging certain death from an incoming droid fighter.

"Marquis! A squadron of Separatist droid bombers has been activated! We must intercept these bombers before they wreak havoc on our ships' shields!" Aayla stressfully answered my call, with the sound of blasterfire dotting the background of her voice.

A Separatist fighter was on my tail. I quickly flew my starfighter into a tight loop, leaving a heavy, sickening sensation in the bottom of my stomach.

"Yes General!" I obeyed, while positioning myself behind the droid fighter. I pressed the firing button, shredding the droid without a single hint of flame (these droids carry no organic life, thus have no oxygen stored aboard). In front of me, a distant grouping slow moving of enemy bombers grasped my attention.

"I have made visual contact with the bombers!" I informed Aayla, while I dodged a flaming V-Wing that crossed my path.

"We shall flank them from behind. Those droid bombers lack rear facing turrets, so as long as we are able to gain the element of surprise, we should be relatively safe from blasterfire."

_Relatively._ For some odd reason that word stumbled in my brain, slipping through my comprehension like a boot slipping on ice. _This battle is_ _relatively _significant._ I am relatively insignificant. No I am insignificant. To think that the Jedi Council would accept me would be absurd; I am not but a single clone, indistinguishable between an army of billions of nameless soldiers, just like me in every aspect…but one. All clones may be identical on the outside, but our personalities, our lives differ upon closer examination. My one unique trait is what sets me aside from my clone brethren._

I stealthily piloted my starfighter well above the bombers, without gathering too much attention for myself. Aayla's fighter casually joined my side.

"Fire on the count of three!" She ordered through the com-link. I slowly reached for the trigger.

"One!"

My body became tense, entirely focused on the droid bombers heavily lumbering up ahead.

"Two!

The bombers were still unaware of our presence behind them. Jolting the blaster control stick to the side, I took aim at a bomber's brightly lit engines, which were highly visible against the pitch-black backdrop of space.

"Three!"

I slammed my finger on the yoke's trigger, perhaps with more force than necessary. Blaster bolts exploded from my V-Wing's guns, tearing into the lazily flying bomber. Aayla did the same, and our targets both ripped apart from the blaster bolts.

"Two down, two to go!" I happily exclaimed, dodging the fiery remains of a charred bomber.

The two remaining Separatist bombers were now well aware of our presence, and attempted to escape.

"I'll take the one on the left, you take the right one!" Aayla announced in a rapid transmission through the com-link.

I was on the _left _side. Why would Aayla have me attack the bomber directly in front of her, while she took my targeted bomber.

The Jedi seemed to detect my doubt. "My target has already been alarmed by my attack, as is yours. If we swap targets, we can confuse the droids."

"Understood!" I acknowledged to Aayla. I swerved my starfighter to the right. Aayla went to the left. My target nonetheless began flying erratically in an attempt to shake me off its tail. I desperately tried to lock my targeting computer on the bomber, however I could not keep my sights on it long enough to lock on. Proton torpedoes are basically useless without a clear target.

The Separatist bomber flipped in tight spirals, dodging a series of blaster bolts fired by myself. My hopes when up, however when the bomber suddenly pulled up, leaving its belly vulnerable to my fire. I was about to pull the trigger when a sharp metallic tone erupted from the rear of my starfighter. This alerted me, and I looked down at the navigational screen, which showed the figure of a Separatist fighter directly behind me.

"Shit!" I slammed the thrusters back, the sudden acceleration throwing me into my seat. Pushing forward on the yoke, my V-Wing went nose up and began rapidly climbing as I attempted to lose the Separatist parasite behind me. Geonosis glowed below, a magnificent jewel in the uniformity of quiet space. My cockpit was illuminated in a dim red color by the warning alert blinking away on the navigational screen.

Serving from side to side, up and down, I desperately attempted to shake the droid off my back. Any attempt I made, however, was mirrored by the droid starfighter. _If I couldn't escape the starfighter,_ I deeply mused, _the only hope I have is escaping its blasters._

My brain screamed at me as I forced it to examine the scenario and report any outcomes to the scenario. My heart dropped when two other droid parasites joined in, reminding me of scavengers dropping in on a dead prey.

_I am outnumbered, and outgunned, but I will not be outperformed!_

Memories from basic training flooded my mind like a waterfall. Countless flashbacks played a mental slideshow that rolled across the backs of my eyes. It was something about Geonosis that caught my attention. Back on Kamino, we were told basic facts about a few planets. Naboo, Hoth, Tattoine, Kashyyyk, Mustafar, but nothing was mentioned about Geonosis. _Who told me about this planet?_ I remembered a clone telling me of the various species of life in the Galaxy. He had a keen interest in the cultures and histories of different planets._ Commander Gree! How could I forget Commander Gree, my first true friend on Kamino?_

I flew in tight corkscrews, doing anything to evade the harsh blasterfire from the enemy.

_Geonosis had rings! Rings equals asteroids, droid plus asteroids equals destruction! _Vulture droids are notoriously poor pilots. If I could enter the asteroid field (without crashing myself), I could possibly lose the droid parasites to the massive rocks!

The navigational computer screamed at me, alerting me of the incoming asteroid field, and my "impending doom". Blasterfire from behind exploded into the rear of my starfighter, disabling my electronics. I was flying blind now, relying entirely on my own senses for navigating.

The Massive rocks of the asteroid field grew larger and larger in apparent size as I neared them. _I must feel my way around the asteroids. Complete faith in the force is vital._ I knew very little about the force, what little I did know came from Aayla.

Once I reached the asteroids, I began flying recklessly close to the rocks, and at last second, would pull my starfighter up before impact. The gratifying sound of a crashing droid brought a grin to my face. I was flying through the asteroids with relative ease, which surprised me. Normally, my heart would be pounding on my chest like an organic jackhammer if I were to come face to face with a giant space rock, while hurtling through space at supersonic speeds. Now, I was flying completely faithfully, despite the fact that my electronics were offline.

The second droid fighter slammed into an asteroid, leaving only one lone parasite left, still pursuing me blindly. The droid tried shooting, scoring few direct hits while it successfully dodged countless obstacles while chasing me. It took several minuets before the droid ploughed into an asteroid.

The thought of the remaining bomber I attempted to intersect struck my brain like a pod-racer. _I have to get back to the fleet, fast!_ I pulled back on the thrusters, and flew at maximum speed to the star destroyer fleet. _I have to destroy that bomber before it…_

Perfectly on cue, a star destroyer burst into a blinding light, and the behemoth ship was ripped apart in flames. A pit in my stomach opened up, devouring my conscious much like a rancor. _I am at fault for this. Thousands of my clone brothers lost their lives because of my failure to intercept the droid bomber. I have failed my Republic._ My head dropped in shame as I piloted my V-Wing back to the hanger of the Venator. Anger cusped my thought, flowing through my mentality like a fatal poison. Anger not at the enemy, but myself

….

On the Venator, I learned from Master Kenobi that what I witnessed explode was not a star destroyer, but was in fact a Republic medical station that orbited Geonosis. The Separatists cold heartedly killed thousands of defenseless injured clones, who have already gone through hell on Geonosis. Obi Wan informed me that General Grievous _personally _ordered the attack himself. He, not a droid subordinate, dispatched those droid bombers.

My thoughts of Grievous swirled in a thick cloud of twisted, absolute hate. _That sick bastard was going to pay for what he has done to my brothers._


	6. Chapter 6: The Jedi Temple

**Sorry that this chapter is rather shorter than usual. I wanted to set the mood for the next chapter, which will finally see Marquis in front of the Jedi Council. **

The steep walls of the artificial canyon engulfed our transport as we descended into the inner depths of Coruscant. Towering skyscrapers, dozens of miles tall, effectively blocked the bright rays from the harsh midday sun, leaving the bottom levels of the planet-wide city in eternal darkness. Many parts of the planet have not seen natural light in tens of thousands of years, only the buzzing glow of neon signs and vivid lamps kept visibility possible. Riding in the transport was; Captain Rex, Aayla, Master Obi-Wan, a disgruntled Anakin (still grieving over the loss of his hand back on Geonosis), and of course, myself.

We were headed towards the Jedi Temple, where my fate and acceptance into the Order would await determination from a handful of wise Jedi Council members. My anxious heart skipped nervously in my chest, equally matched by the uncontrollable shaking act performed by my wrists. Memories from the past slurred through my head as I painstakingly scavenged my life for any discrepancies that would deny me of Jedi training.

"You seem quite restless!" an observant Obi-Wan pointed out to me, immediately before turning his curious gaze to the cityscape outside the window. "One does not require knowledge of the Force to discover your anxiety."

The pilot steered the transport craft into an aerial highway, but not without cutting off an enraged taxi driver

"Yes Master Kenobi. I admit that I am unsure that the Jedi council will accept me."

Obi-Wan raised his voice in order to overcome the loud and insanely annoying yelling from the taxi driver behind. "You will receive a positive reception from the Council, Marquis. I am absolutely sure of that. My master, Qui-Gon-Jinn discovered Anakin about ten years ago, during the dawn of this Separatist mess we are locked in now. Master Qui-Gon presented the young Anakin to the Jedi Council, where the boy was denied training. Some of the Council members believed that Anakin was too old, and that his future was too clouded in doubt to risk accepting him into the order. Nevertheless, being the stubborn man that he was, Master Qui-Gon declared to the Council that I would no longer be his Padawan, that I was now experienced enough to become a Jedi Knight. Following this, he decided to take Anakin's training into his own hands, leaving the Council powerless to intervene. Unfortunately…" Obi-Wan slightly paused. "Master Qui-Gon died bravely shortly after, in the hands of Darth Maul. Following his death, I was given the responsibility of training Anakin, and to this day," he nudged his Padawan in the shoulder, "He has never failed me. Although he still has much to learn about the Force, I believe that if the need arises, and you are unable to receive formal training from the Order, I will release Anakin. You will become my Padawan, just as my master did between Skywalker and myself ten years ago."

"Thank you Master Kenobi. I can't thank you enough for your kindness!"

I was grateful that I had already made several allies from the Jedi Order. What I needed most right now was Obi-Wan's and Aayla's support. If I didn't have these two, I would be powerless against the council's decision.

…

The Jedi Temple stood gallantly ahead, its dazzlingly bright white exterior reflecting the sunlight like a shiny mirror. Our transport craft slowed down to a gradual halt, until it touched down on a landing platform that steadily hovered across from the Temple. I took my first big step outside of the transport, and proudly took step on the platform. Obi-Wan gave me a reassuring glance, as if he were telling me _'I have your back'. _I looked down at my feet, then back up again, determined, hopeful, damn sure that I had the best two Jedi in the entire Order supporting me.

_It's time… Judgment day has come….._


	7. Chapter 7: Judgment Day

"Marquis, you are one of the most unusual cases that this council has ever come across." Said an amused Master Windu."

Master Shaak Ti was particularly interested in my history, and would ask me countless questions regarding my life as a clone.

The twelve members of the Jedi Council were arranged in a semi-circle around me, with Master Yoda in the middle.

"Too old, I fear you are." The elderly Yoda told me, a hint of doubt lacing his coarse voice. "Difficult to train at your age."

Obi-Wan came to my defense. "Master Yoda, if we are talking about age, remember that Marquis is only ten years old. Ten years is the age of most of the clone soldiers in the Grand Army."

"True, however clones are engineered to develop twice as fast as a normal human. Biologically, Marquis is twenty years old. This much older than the Council feels comfortable with training." Master Mundi said.

The energetic Master Kit Fisto appeared to be on my side. "Being a clone trooper," he told the Council, "Marquis has already learned the vital skills he would need in combat. This would allow him to possibly graduate as a Padawan much sooner than the average Jedi."

"It's the fear, however that the older one is before training, the more risk they have of defecting from the Order. There also is the fact that Marquis, like all clones, has been genetically modified by the Kaminoans. The Order prefers to recognize naturally born beings." Replied Mace Windu

Again, Obi-Wand defended me, as I remained completely silent. "With all due respects Master Windu, there is not a fraction of evidence that supports that Marquis has been genetically altered from the original host DNA. While it is true that most clones' genes have been modified, it is also known that a small batch of clones with the host's untouched DNA was produced. The fact that Marquis displays much more variability than his brothers suggests that he has the untainted DNA of Jango Fett within his chromosomes."

"The DNA of an independent acting, reckless bounty hunter is not the finest of the qualities eligible for training." Master Plo Koon uttered to the Council.

_Negotiations are decently non-accusative so far._ I thought deeply to myself as the Jedi squabbled over every aspect of my life._ Perhaps Master-Obi Wan doesn't have to train me himself. _

Aayla Secura unexpectedly entered the room, with a delicate smile resting on her face. "Marquis's midi-chlorian results have arrived." She gleefully announced to the Council. "He has a midi-chlorian count in excess of 18,000."

Silence overcame the bickering in the room. Whether this was good or bad, I could not tell.

_What is a midi-chlorian count? Did I have a wrong amount? Did I fail this midi-chlorian test? _

_ "_Only young Skywalker has a higher count." Master Mundi said.

The news encouraged Obi-Wan, who started chatting with the council.

Mace Windu shook his head, clearly expressing his perspective on the situation. "I'm sorry Master Kenobi. This council cannot afford risking the Order's security by training Marquis. It would be an unwise decision doing so, and I am only following what I believe is right for the Jedi Order."

_ For being such an honorable man, Master Windu sure can be stubborn._

In the corner of my eye, Obi-Wan stood out of his chair, and began pacing to the center of the room, in front of the whole council. His face screamed with determination as eleven other serious council members stared at him in utter confusion.

_What the hell was Obi-Wan doing?_

"It has occurred to me, that in a situation such as this, I would be forced to make a very demanding decision. I will train Marquis myself. My training is no longer beneficial to a maturing Anakin; he can no longer receive his wisdom from me, but only from experience. Though he still has much to learn." Obi-Wan gazed at his Padawan with a bright grin, "I believe that young Skywalker is prepared to become a Knight."

Several council members threw disapproving glances at Kenobi, who effortlessly shrugged them off, before speaking again.

"When Master Qui-Gon-Jinn declared Anakin to be his Padawan, I initially felt that he was foolish for making such an irrational judgment. It took over ten years of cumulative wisdom for my perspective on my master to be altered. Today, I uphold Master Qui-Gon as one of the greatest Knights in the Jedi Order." Kenobi looked straight into the eyes of every council member. "I, Master Obi-Wan Kenobi hereby declare to the Jedi Council that Marquis will be accepted as my Padawan, and that Anakin Skywalker shall now be celebrated as a protector of the Republic, a Jedi Knight."

He needed said more. We left the room in complete silence.

**It took me a while to get this chapter down, but here it is. Next chapter, Obi-Wan will begin training Marquis. It will be a much more relaxed than the previous chapters. Thanks for your patience!**


	8. Chapter 8: A Master And His Padawan

"You must fully concentrate on that crate, Marquis. That is, if you actually want to move it."

Master Kenobi and I were outside, in one of the Temple's many courtyards. My Master attempted to educate me of the basics on manipulating the force. So far, I've made absolutely no progress. I have been standing in front of a crate with an outstretched arm for over an hour, looking like a complete fool.

"I'm sorry Master, but I have a strong feeling that this box will stay put no matter how hard I struggle to lift it.

The ever-so patient Obi-Wan stroked his beard softly as he watched me embarrass myself. "That is because you are allowing your attention to get the best of you. Ignore the distractions surrounding you, and allow only the force and my voice to guide you.

I shut my eyes and concentrated on the crate ahead.

"Remember Marquis; in order to control the force, you must first feel it!"

An energy like sensation began flowing from my brain to my arm. I concentrated deeply on this energy, which in turn, began to intensify. I slowly began to raise my arm, feeling a slight resistance in the force as the crate refused to defy gravity. When I opened my eyes, however, the crate crashed to the floor with a disappointing "thud".

_This is some complex information I'm tying to learn. Does the force come with an owner's manual?_

Obi-Wan flashed a proud smile to the right of me. "You lost focus, Marquis. The force does not take pleasure in being short leashed, and has a tendency to escape from us if we loose our grip on it. Let's try again. This time, I want that crate to be moved to my side."

"Yes Master!" I said as Obi-Wan's words sank into my mind. My eyes remained open as I sought to re-establish that link with the force. Once again, a pulsing energy surged through my soundless body. I warily raise my left arm, causing the crate to sluggishly lift off the floor. I swung the crate to the right, next to Obi-Wan, and dropped my hand. I did this too quickly, as my master had to jump out of the way of the crashing crate.

"I'm so sorry master!" I guiltily pleaded as Obi-Wan calmly brushed himself off. "I didn't mean to-"

"There is no reason to apologize. The force is still new to you. Mistakes will happen. I can guarantee this won't your last. My master's soothing voice calmed my frayed nerves.

"Now normally," he began to speak, "A Padawan of your experience would not be allowed anywhere near an active lightsaber. I will make an exception with you. I can appreciate the fact that you have been trained with deadly weapons all your life. I sense a lightsaber would be no different from a combat experienced clone such as yourself." Obi-Wan reached into his robe and tossed a metallic object at me. "Never loose this weapon. This lightsaber is your life. Treat it with the uppermost respect."

I was so relived that I was given an opportunity most Padawans never would experience. "Yes my master" I happily complied as I studied the lightsaber's hilt carefully in my hands, making sure not to activate it by mistake.

Obi-Wan unexpectedly interrupted my vast curiosity. "Have you ever trained with any bladed weapons?" He asked me, as I continued to inspect the lightsaber.

"Indeed I have. We trained with force-pikes back on Kamino."

"Force Pikes you say? Well… you will find that operating a lightsaber is entirely different than operating a force-pike." He pulled out his own lightsaber and pressed the large button on the hilt. The weapon's pale blue blade shot out, emitting an impressive "swooshing" sound. Obi-Wan began flailing the lightsaber around.

"Now a normal blade," He began to lecture, "has weight to it. You can control the blade by feeling its inertia."

"I nodded my head as the Jedi continued to twirl his saber.

"A lightsaber's blade has absolutely no weight of its own. Only the hilt has mass to it. In the hands of an average fellow, a lightsaber will cause more harm to the user than to the enemy. This is because a normal being cannot effectively wield an un-weighted blade. A Jedi however uses the force to control his lightsaber's blade. He can feel the blade's momentum without the assistance of weight."

My master deactivated his lightsaber and clipped it to his belt. "Now it's your turn." He said with an encouraging tone.

I cautiously held my lightsaber out in front of me, and pressed the button. A bright blue light beamed out of the hilt, which to my surprise, created no recoil whatsoever; a big change from the blasters I have grown accustomed to.

Obi-Wan seemed confident in my potential with this weapon. "Now swing your saber around a bit." He instructed.

I complied and began twirling the blade from side to side. My master was right; despite the fact that the soothing blue blade had no mass at all, I was still able to accurately control my lightsaber without cutting off one of my limbs!

"Let us rest for the rest of the day." Obi-Wan said as he studied my stance. "We have plenty of time for training. Besides, Master Secura wishes to see you."

_ Master Aayla Secura… Why does my heart jump whenever I see you? What are you doing to me?_


End file.
